


Uma Simples Distração

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk está entediado durante uma reunião excessivamente longa e Spock lhe oferece uma distração inocente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma Simples Distração

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Simple Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762694) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



James T. Kirk era capaz de muitas coisas, e foi responsável por grandes vitórias para a Federação, mas não fora feito para lidar com questões políticas e diplomáticas, seu cargo como almirante não pode mudar isso e a presença de Spock ao seu lado era a única coisa que o impedia de morrer de tédio durante uma reunião que já tinha durado tempo demais.

 

A ligação entre eles já tinha sido formada há vários anos, mas Kirk ainda se pegava maravilhado com a sensação de contato constante entre suas mentes; o simples fato de que vulcanos podiam formar ligações com indivíduos não telepáticos já era fascinante, mas saber que nunca estava completamente sozinho e que, independente da distância que houvesse entre eles, Spock sempre seria capaz de perceber ao menos os sentimentos mais fortes de seu parceiro causava nele uma sensação de segurança sem a qual já não sabia como viver, e foi através do laço que Spock percebeu que Kirk estava prestes a cair no sono e, para impedi-lo de causar um incidente diplomático, ofereceu os dois primeiros dedos da mão esquerda sem nada dizer, sabendo que sua intenção seria percebida pela ligação.

 

Com a face tão impassível quanto a de Spock, e também mantendo a mão direita junto de seu pad sobre a mesa, Kirk retribuiu o gesto, que para ele como humano nada significava, mas que aprendeu a apreciar e até mesmo desejar, tanto por saber o que isso significava para seu amante quanto pela retribuição que sentia através da ligação; e quando Spock aliviou o controle que mantinha sobre sua própria mente, Kirk teve a mente inundada por tanta ternura, amor e carinho que não pode evitar um sorriso.


End file.
